


Il prezzo dei segreti

by nemi23



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemi23/pseuds/nemi23
Summary: Dal testo:"Si chiude la porta del loft alle spalle e va a gettarsi sulla poltrona a sacco. Stringe il tappo della boccetta ancor prima di affondare del tutto nell’imbottitura. Nugola! È pronto a farsi raccontare ogni sporco segreto da chiunque avrà la sfortuna di incrociarlo. Stappa tutto d’un botto.[...]Quello non era previsto."«Prima lezione, verginello: il sesso fatto bene non si fa con i “presto”.»«Seconda lezione: fare il fantoccio non è sexy. Vedi di collaborare.»«Terza lezione, verginello: con il pudore, ormai, ti ci puoi pulire il culo.»«Ultima lezione: più è tortuosa la strada, più è gratificante il traguardo.»
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Il prezzo dei segreti

L’ufficio della maestra assomiglia più a un magazzino disordinato che a un luogo di lavoro. Se non fosse per gli alambicchi dalle forme astruse che spuntano dalle scatole, le etichette dalle dubbie diciture e gli occasionali contenitori di organi e carcasse, Morgan sarebbe convinto di essere capitato in un punto raccolta Amazon.

Con gli scaffali pieni su ogni parete, e gli almanacchi disposti perfino sul pavimento, la scrivania straripante di oggetti incantati e le innumerevoli pergamene sparse un po’ dappertutto, la sua impresa potrebbe risultare più ardua del previsto. Come diamine fa la maestra a trovare qualcosa in quel macello?

Si rimbocca mentalmente le maniche e si allontana dalla porta socchiusa, verso il centro della stanza. Ci vuole metodo. Sta cercando una fiala: dove si trova il maggior numero di fialette lì dentro?

Uno scaffale sulla sinistra, ad altezza occhi, attira subito il suo sguardo. È più incassato rispetto ai circostanti, ma pieno di boccette e contenitori di vetro dai colori lucidi e vivaci. La luce del lampadario sul soffitto le centra in pieno e disegna un caleidoscopio dopo l’altro. Scatta in quella direzione.

_Purpella, Caledonia, Glicco essiccato_ … Scorre i nomi sulle etichette il più velocemente possibile. Afferra con le dita le boccette retrostanti per sollevarle e decifrarne i nomi. _Amantrice. Sur…Surci… Sup- che diavolo c’è scritto qui sopra? Malpensa, Torrincello…_

Quelli sono tutti infusi medicinali e, a occhio e croce, non c’è altro lì sopra. Scaffale sbagliato.

Si guarda di nuovo intorno. Ci sono un paio di fiale sulla scrivania, tra una bambola di argilla e un mazzetto di piume. Una è senza nome. Pericolosa, mai toccare una fiala senza nome. Sull’altra, con due svolazzi di penna che a malapena costituiscono una parola, compare la scritta “Viccio”. Non quello che sta cercando, ma decide di intascarsela comunque. Avere un po’ di soldi liquidi a portata di mano fa sempre comodo.

Una scatola dal coperchio trasparente attira la sua attenzione. La sfila dallo scaffale dove è incastrata, immaginandosi cosa ci troverà dentro. Ci ha visto giusto: l’interno, visibile attraverso la finestra di vetro, è suddiviso con una griglia e in ogni scomparto riposa una piccola ampolla bombata. _Nugola_! Eccolo lì, il suo lasciapassare per l’Accademia, la chiave del cuore di Madison, il riscatto sui suoi genitori. Bella infagottata tra il cotone sfilacciato, senza un granello di polvere ad oscurarne il contenuto, pronta per essere presa in mano.

La solleva e osserva in controluce per scrupolo. Il liquido si arrampica sui bordi blu scuro appena la agita. Una scossa di eccitazione lo fa sollevare sulle punte e sorridere vittorioso. Stringe la fiala in pugno e ripone la scatola al suo posto, sistemando sacchetti e pergamene sopra di essa. Non che abbia paura che la maestra si accorga di un paio di pozioni scomparse, quella donna perderebbe anche la testa se non ce l’avesse attaccata al collo la maggior parte del tempo.

Sguscia fuori dall’ufficio come c’è entrato, ricostituendo l’incantesimo sulla serratura in mezzo minuto. La scusa ufficiale, se la maestra si accorgerà della manomissione, è che ha sentito qualcosa cadere ed è dovuto entrare per scongiurare ogni pericolo di incendio, esplosione o buco nero.

Vola giù dalle scale con le ali ai piedi, ali messe lì dalla trepidazione. Sarà solo in casa fino a sera tardi, ma nell’elenco delle vittime della Nugola rientrano i suoi genitori che abitano dall’altra parte della città, Madison che a quell’ora è sicuramente a lezione di danza e, priorità assoluta, il rappresentante dell’Accademia che domani gli farà il colloquio e che, secondo le sue ricerche, terrà lezioni di disincanto fino all’ora di cena. Molti appuntamenti per un solo pomeriggio.

Si chiude la porta del loft alle spalle e va a gettarsi sulla poltrona a sacco. Stringe il tappo della boccetta ancor prima di affondare del tutto nell’imbottitura. _Nugola_. È pronto a farsi raccontare ogni sporco segreto da chiunque avrà la sfortuna di incrociarlo. Stappa tutto d’un botto.

Non ha mai provato la Nugola, ma gli hanno detto che è dolce e frizza sulla lingua. Ciò che esce da quella fiala non è ne dolce ne frizzante. È una nube, una nube di fumo nero che gli si infila in bocca e sotto il naso e tossisce via. La nube continua a salire e si ammassa sul suo soffitto, un disco uniforme di nebbia scura.

Quello non era previsto. Naso all’insù, ragiona perplesso sul da farsi. Deve aprire la finestra? Attivare la protezione antincendio della casa? La Nugola dovrebbe essere del tutto liquida…

Ricontrolla le lettere scritte sull’etichetta. Quella all’inizio è una “N” e c’è sicuramente lo svolazzo di una “L” e una “A”. Sembra davvero che ci sia scritto Nugola. Non è un nome fraintendibile, non ci sono altre pozioni con un nome simile.

Torna a guardare allarmato il soffitto. Non fa in tempo a darsi la spinta per alzarsi e andare ad aprire la finestra, che il fumo comincia a vorticare, formando un cono la cui punta si abbassa sempre di più. Ora è più che allarmato. La maestra deve aver commesso un errore. Sì, si è sicuramente sbagliata, ha usato ingredienti scadenti o confuso le boccette e adesso nella casa esploderà un tornado e la responsabilità ricadrà su di lui.

Si solleva in piedi. Viene rispinto dentro la poltrona da un’onda d’urto pazzesca, che fa slittare i mobili sul pavimento, piega il cappuccio di ogni lampada e manda all’aria ognuna delle ottantasei pagine del suo saggio di presentazione, ordinatamente riposte sopra la scrivania. Il fumo al centro della stanza si condensa in una figura semi-umana, si appiccica, addensa, scompare assorbito in una sagoma sempre più corporea. Viva.

C’è qualcuno sul pavimento del suo loft. Non gli serve alzarsi di nuovo per capire che è qualcuno di molto alto. Le lampade pendenti del soffitto sono a meno di un braccio dalla sua testa. Dalle sue _corna_. Non sono due sbuffi di fumo, nossignore, ma due bei corni appuntiti che ridurrebbero la sua carta da parati in stelle filanti.

Non un uomo. Un ibrido, forse. Dopo un’occhiata più approfondita, le rune proibite che porta sulla pelle pallida in intrecci terrificanti gli suggeriscono “demone” e accendono ogni campanello d’allarme nella sua testa. E sono tanti campanelli.

Sia maledetta la maestra, il suo ordine e ogni sbruffone che ha calcato i corridoi dell’Accademia, quello è un demone. In una boccetta. Davanti ai suoi occhi. E che ora lo sta fissando.

Il respiro gli si incastra nei polmoni, mentre sente le dita artigliarsi alla stoffa sottostante. Non si sorprenderebbe di scoprire, più tardi, di aver strappato le cuciture. Deve proteggersi. No, deve uscire, scappare via, deve… Quegli occhi gelidi sono così innaturali, non battono palpebre, non si muovono di un millimetro, sembrano il radar d’un missile sull’obbiettivo.

Il demone schiude le labbra sottili per farci guizzare in mezzo la lingua, assapora l’aria e le richiude. La sensazione di pericolo si acuisce e teme di non essere l’unico a percepirla. Lo vede piegare le ginocchia e chinarsi quasi alla sua altezza, le rune vive che si agitano sul corpo come serpenti. Tutto quello scivolare conduce il suo sguardo dalle spalle ai fianchi stretti e più giù, fino alla punta dei piedi.

Due cose gli saltano subito all’occhio. La prima, che c’è una coda che spazza placida il suo parquet. La seconda, che la coda non è l’unica cosa da vedere tra quelle gambe. E il fatto che riesca a vederlo, oltre a fargli realizzare appieno la presenza di un demone completamente nudo nel suo appartamento, gli dà la misura esatta di quanto sia nella merda.

Si ritrova improvvisamente catapultato a sei mesi prima, durante la più imbarazzante lezione sull’anatomia demoniaca che si possa mai immaginare e che la sua maestra si era così divertita a impartirgli.

“Le appendici variano a seconda della specie, sì, l’unico aspetto che le accomuna tutte è la mancanza di _quell’appendice_ … Oh, suvvia Morgan, non fare quella faccia! Cosa se ne dovrebbe fare un demone del patacchio, mh? Ci sono tentatori sessuali, ovvio, ma non agiscono mai in prima persona, nessun demone lo fa. C’è solo una specie che fa eccezione… Ma sono talmente rari!”

Gli allarmi nella sua testa esplodono tutti insieme con un ultimo, agonizzante squillo di sirena. Ricorda benissimo quale sia quell’unica specie. Ricorda benissimo quale sia l’unico pagamento che richiede.

«Vedo che il tuo cervellino ci è arrivato.»

Il demone parla per la prima volta. Ha la voce di un adulto, un accanito fumatore aggiungerebbe. È ancora in ginocchio, propeso verso di lui, e non sembra di buon umore. Come biasimarlo, visto da dove è uscito fuori.

«Il mio nome è Noluga. Mi hai chiamato. Chiedi e ti sarà dato.» Nonostante il tono solenne, l’effetto complessivo è rovinato dal ghigno divertito che gli scopre i denti appuntiti.

È il momento di riscuotersi e prendere la situazione in mano. Soprattutto, è il momento di correre ai ripari, finché non è troppo tardi. Porta subito le mani aperte davanti a sé, cercando di sgusciare con il sedere in una posizione vagamente composta.

«C’è stato un errore, non era mia intenzione chiamarti.» chiarisce come prima cosa. Tranquillo ma sicuro, bene così. «Io ho solo aperto questa fiala.» Dove diamine è finita? Ah, eccola sul pavimento. Gliela mostra. «Ero convinto che contenesse qualche sorso di Nugola.»

«Incompetente.»

Deve esserselo immaginato.

«Come, prego?»

Il demone non risponde. Non ha spostato di un centimetro lo sguardo, nonostante l’ampolla vuota che tiene fra loro due. Spinto da uno spauracchio d’orgoglio, la agita con forza, finché l’attenzione di quell’essere non si sposta inesorabilmente verso le sue dita protese.

Si solleva lentamente in piedi e ruota la fiala cosicché sia ben visibile l’etichetta. Il demone assottiglia gli occhi.

«E con un’orribile calligrafia.»

«Non è mia! Però sì, è orribile, sono d’accordo. È della mia maestra, Sibilla Bellacconto, ne hai mai sentito parlare? È molto famosa.»

Non si sente neanche un briciolo in colpa. La maestra ha ficcato quell’abominio in una provetta e la maestra... beh, che ce lo rinfili!

«Visto? È un malinteso, proprio come ti dicevo. Vai pure per la tua strada, sei libero.»

Comincia a spostarsi di lato e indietreggiare. Ha ancora quegli occhi demoniaci piantati addosso, ma finché si limitano a fissarlo nessun problema. Deve solo raggiungere la porta di casa…

«Ecco qua, tutto risolto.»

La maniglia che era convinto di avere a portata di mano è improvvisamente a cinque metri di distanza. Ha di nuovo il sedere ancorato alla poltrona a sacco e un lieve giramento di testa.

«Tu parli molto, moccioso, ma non hai ancora detto le parole che voglio sentire.»

«… Per favore?»

Il demone gli si avvicina di un passo e lo stomaco gli affonda di un metro. La sua voce graffia come un rasoio consumato, altrettanto sgradevole. «Pensi che me ne stia con le mani in mano tutto il giorno, moccioso? Nella mia nuvoletta nera, ad aspettare una chiamata? Tu mi hai portato qui e io pretendo un risarcimento per il disturbo.»

Un risarcimento, bel modo di metterla. Il “No” gli sfugge di bocca prima ancora di pensare di parlare. No. No. No.

«No. No. No. Non… non te lo permetterò.»

Il demone ghigna, l’espressione più divertita che gli abbia visto in faccia. Si immagina come deve apparire ai suoi occhi, un umano sedicenne secco e allampanato, dalle ossa fragili e le membra così facili da riempire di buchi.

Non ha un briciolo di possibilità di uscire da quella situazione con la mera forza fisica. Passa in rassegna il suo arsenale magico, ogni incantesimo offensivo, ogni amuleto che ha lasciato lì in casa e dove. È una rassegna più breve di quanto sperasse.

«Non hai un briciolo di possibilità neanche con quelli.»

Spera di far schifo a dissimulare, che gli si legga tutto in faccia. L’alternativa è che quell’essere possa intrufolarsi nella sua testa e la situazione è già abbastanza terrificante senza orrori aggiuntivi.

La voce del demone interrompe i suoi pensieri. «Sai di cosa sono capace, moccioso. E non me ne andrò, non finché non sarò soddisfatto. O preferisci che a pagare sia qualcun altro? Per me è indifferente. Portami qualcun altro.»

Un sottile brivido d’orrore gli scivola giù lungo la schiena. Per quell’eventualità e, soprattutto, per sé stesso, perché per un solo, singolo istante prende davvero in considerazione la proposta di Noluga. Ma no, non c’è altra soluzione. Non c’è possibilità di uscirne. Il tumulto nella sua mente si placa, mentre si arrende all’inevitabile.

Eppure una piccola parte di lui, dimora di paura, orgoglio e amarezza, ancora si oppone, irrazionale, e lo spinge a parlare. «Io non sono vergine.» confessa, in un ultimo tentativo disperato.

Il demone avanza ancora, si china verso di lui, come un’ombra che si allunga oltre le pendici di un monte e oscura la valle. Si ritrae più che può, incassando la testa nell’imbottitura cedevole della poltrona. Si aspetta una mano ruvida e tesa intorno al collo. Poi, quando lo vede abbassare la testa, sente già la gola squarciata dalle zanne.

Un respiro freddo gli accarezza l’orecchio, trasportando parole divertite. «Tu menti.»

Subito dopo, una mano gli afferra la spalla, le unghie troppo scure e appuntite per non ricordare degli artigli che scavano nel suo maglioncino fino alla pelle. Salta sul posto e schizza via, l’orlo della maglia che gli sega il collo per sfuggire alla presa. Sente lo strappo appena, al contrario del suo cuore, che potrebbe lacerargli il petto per quanto batte furioso.

«P-protezioni, dobbiamo proteggerci… cioè, usare protezioni, sì!» farfuglia.

«Protezioni? Sul serio?»

«Chissà con quante povere vittime sei stato! Nel contratto non rientrano le malattie veneree, no? Dovrei avere dei preservativi in bagno…»

Questa volta si accorge di aver raggiunto la porta quando ci va a sbattere con la schiena. Cerca a tentoni la maniglia, ma il legno lucido sotto le sue dita diventa cotone morbido e cuciture e, improvvisamente, non sente più la gravità a pesargli sulla testa. Si ritrova a fissare le costellazioni sul soffitto sopra il suo letto.

«Falla breve, moccioso. Prima iniziamo e prima finiamo, quindi mettiti l’anima in pace. Stai per perdere la verginità.»

Noluga gli sale sopra con movenze quasi pigre, sedendosi sulle sue cosce e piegandosi in avanti fino ad appoggiare i gomiti ai lati della sua testa. È pesante, massiccio e gelido come il ghiaccio. Un brivido lo scuote.

«… Sarai delicato, vero?»

«Delicato è il mio secondo nome.»

Geme al solo pensiero, e non di piacere. «Presto sarà tutto finito. Presto sarà tutto finito.» ripete fra sé per consolarsi, sforzandosi di crederci. Una mano spietata corre a serrargli la mandibola, mentre i due occhi predatori lo fissano come uno spillo su una bambola voodoo.

«Presto? Non hai capito niente, moccioso. Ho tutta l’intenzione di godermela.» Gli formicolano le labbra dove il fiato del demone arriva ad accarezzarlo. È così vicino. A portata di morso. «Prima lezione, verginello: il sesso fatto bene non si fa con i “presto”.»

Un morso, sì. Una bocca che aggredisce la sua, denti che graffiano e tirano e non si placano finché non ottengono ciò che vogliono.

Strizza gli occhi, aprendo le labbra e lasciandogli fare ciò che vuole. Cerca di immaginarsi con qualcun altro, ma è difficile sovrapporre l’immagine di Madison e del loro primo, dolce bacio che tante volte si è immaginato, a quell’aggressione in piena regola. Ci sono, a occhio e croce, cinquanta chili, due dozzine di canini e metà peccati capitali di troppo. Senza contare che, se davvero ci fosse Madison lì con lui, è sicuro che non se ne starebbe immobile come un morto nella propria bara.

Respirare dal naso sta diventando faticoso, ancor di più quando Noluga si stende completamente su di lui, strizzandogli la cassa toracica. Sente le dita appuntite scavare tra i capelli e artigliarsi alle ciocche, tirargli i ciuffi sulla nuca fino a farseli sfuggire come un neonato sgraziato. E quando i pugni di quel capriccioso bimbetto troppo cresciuto rimangono vuoti, ecco che si accaniscono intorno al collo.

Non è una carezza rude: gli toglie il respiro, lo sta strangolando. Appena lo realizza, si agita sotto di lui con violenza, arpionandogli i polsi con le mani. Cerca di allentare la presa, graffiarlo con le unghie corte, gridare. Le rune serpentesche vorticano deliziate davanti ai suoi occhi appannati.

«Finalmente una reazione che sia una.» commenta Noluga, lasciandolo infine andare.

Inspira affondo, l’aria che ritorna nei suoi polmoni con dolorosa pressione. Magnifica aria. Bastardo di un demone.

«Seconda lezione: fare il fantoccio non è sexy. Vedi di collaborare.» Gli afferra le braccia sotto i gomiti e lo sprona a usarle per circondargli il collo.

Impossibilitato a fare altro, obbedisce e scivola con le mani sulle spalle, fino alla nuca.

«Collaborare fa parte del contratto?»

«No, ma non sta scritto da nessuna parte neanche che non posso semplicemente fotterti a sangue.»

«…Adoro la collaborazione.»

Una sensazione inaspettata sotto i palmi lo strappa, per un momento, dalla propria autocommiserazione. Una folta pelliccia scorre tra le sue dita, morbida e corta, dall’attaccatura dei capelli fin dove riesce ad arrivare, adornando tutta la colonna vertebrale. Oh. Quel particolare non lo aveva notato, prima. Il desiderio di vedere quella schiena particolare fa capolino nella sua mente e viene ricacciata in un anfratto a pedate dal buonsenso.

Sta cercando di sbirciare discretamente da sopra una spalla, tra un bacio e l’altro, quando si ritrova accecato dal proprio maglione. La pelle gelida del demone sulla propria scatena un’altra cascata di brividi, amplificata dalla scossa sottopelle che gli colpisce il collo quando Noluga ci poggia la bocca e succhia. Di quel passo, gli verranno i crampi a ogni muscolo, tanto è teso.

I pantaloni e l’intimo gli vengono sfilati altrettanto frettolosamente e presto si ritrova carponi sul letto, nudo e con il culo per aria.

Panico; spinto a forza fuori dalla stanza, una delle cose più impegnative che abbia mai fatto in vita sua. Noluga non lo aiuta, poi, che con il suo sguardo lascivo, lo vede benissimo anche da lì, gli fissa il sedere come se volesse prenderlo a morsi. Nessuno lo ha mai guardato così. Nessuno lo ha mai guardato _così_ , acquattato a quattro zampe, senza un velo a coprirlo, esposto. E non importa che a farlo sia un demone Val, che della libidine ha fatto lo stile e scopo della propria vita, sente le guance scottare di imbarazzo e vergogna, un rossore che gli brucia anche la punta delle orecchie, il collo, il petto – quest’ultimo magari non d’imbarazzo, ma brucia comunque e stringe, costretto in una morsa. Le cosce gli fanno male ormai da quanto sono contratte, i palmi gli sudano, l’aria fresca sul corpo l’ha ricoperto di pelle d’oca. Vuole solo affondare la faccia nel cuscino fino a perdere i sensi.

Noluga ignora il suo tormento interiore o se ne frega. Si sente accarezzare da una sua mano, un tocco delicato, che ridisegna la curva di una natica fino ad avventurarsi più avanti. Gli stringe il pene nel pugno, improvviso e implacabile, strappandogli l’aria dai polmoni. Di nuovo.

Si rifiuta di emettere suono o muoversi, questa volta, sebbene una parte di lui gli intimi di lamentarsene poco: quello va bene, quello sarà piacevole. Poteva non essere contemplato, Noluga poteva limitarsi a prendere ciò per cui è lì, senza nessun riguardo. Invece lo sta toccando, preme sui punti giusti con i polpastrelli, muove su e giù il pugno finché non è duro ed eretto e anche allora sfrega il pollice sulla punta e lo lascia con un’ultima carezza umida su tutta la cappella.

La tentazione di afferrargli la mano e riportarsela sul membro è tanta, invece stringe le lenzuola e consente a quelle dita di tornare a curiosare sul suo sedere, impastando la carne con più vigore. Non riesce neanche a toccarsi da solo, non con qualcuno che lo fissa. È già impegnativo non sigillare le gambe.

La voce di Noluga lo sorprende: «Terza lezione, verginello: con il pudore, ormai, ti ci puoi pulire il culo.»

«Cos-»

Noluga affonda le unghie appuntite nelle sue cosce, dolorose come spine, e al contempo dà una lunga lappata con la lingua tra le natiche. E la nozione che il piacere copre il dolore, beh, è una cazzata bella e buona, ma il sovraccarico di stimoli è semplicemente troppo e troppo veloce e risale il suo corpo fino a sfuggirgli dalla bocca, in un lamento carico di bisogno. Bisogno che la smetta, bisogno che continui, bisogno che tolga quelle unghiacce dalle sue povere gambe, bisogno che spinga la lingua ben più in profondità. Avrà tempo, più tardi, di analizzare questo desiderio tutto nuovo.

Ora deve solo sgroppare per fargli lasciare la presa e poi rimanere fermo per fargli capire che sì, può infilargli di nuovo la lingua nel buco perché sì, gli è piaciuto e oh, sì, se la muove è anche meglio. I polsi gli cedono e finisce per appoggiarsi praticamente sulle spalle, con i capezzoli turgidi che strofinano sul lenzuolo, in una stimolazione che non sa se definire piacevole o fastidiosa.

Una mano arriva a tirargli i ciuffi sulla nuca, più dispettosa che brutale, mentre l’altra tenta un primo affondo con un dito. Punta i piedi sulle ginocchia del demone, di nuovo teso ed immobile. Le dita tra i suoi capelli tirano ancora.

Non riesce proprio a rilassarsi.

Noluga ritrae il dito. «Come vuoi.»

Come vuole? Vuole che finisca subito! «Non prendermi in giro.»

«Giusto, come voglio io.»

Improvvisamente c’è qualcosa di duro e scivoloso che preme sulla sua apertura, più grande di un dito, più minaccioso di una lingua. E sembra intenzionato a sfondare la porta. 

La paura primitiva che ha tentato di tenere a bada finora – _sei preda, sei sottomesso, sei in trappola_ – esplode e manda in tilt ogni terminazione nervosa. Le gambe scattano senza che lo comandi, il corpo si contorce cercando di sgusciare via, le braccia tentano di fare leva e sollevarlo, ma una mano è sempre lì, sulla nuca, a tenerlo inchiodato al suo posto.

Una risata gli rimbomba nel petto e non è la sua. Noluga ride di gusto sopra di lui, prolunga quell’attimo di puro istinto più che può, assapora il profumo del terrore sulla sua pelle. Gli lascia riprendere al guinzaglio le sue emozioni e rimetterle in gabbia. Premia il suo autocontrollo strusciandogli il viso sui capelli, in una caricatura di carezza, poi affonda dentro di lui in un’unica, rapida e sofferta spinta.

Fa male. Dio, se fa male. Brucia tantissimo, come il disinfettante su una ferita aperta, e il peggio è che non lo può alleviare, non si può scostare.

Noluga è immobile, ben piantato dentro di lui, e lo tiene fermo, schiacciato contro il materasso. «Abituati, moccioso. Non uscirò tanto presto.»

«La…» Fatica a racimolare aria nei polmoni. «La fai facile, tu!»

Ride ancora, come un bambino il giorno di Natale.

«Fa qualcosa, ti prego!» l’accenno di un movimento di fianchi lo terrorizza, per niente pronto com’è ad aggiungere frizione alla pressione nel suo buco. «No, distraimi! Intendevo distraimi! Fa davvero male, ti prego, puoi…» _riprendermi il cazzo in mano_ «… puoi fare qualcosa per distrarmi dal dolore?»

Noluga lo solleva improvvisamente, finché non è in posizione eretta, appoggiato sulle ginocchia, con il petto avvolto dalle braccia del demone e la sua presenza forte dietro e dentro di lui. Si aspetta di sentire una di quelle mani inchiostrate correre ad accarezzargli l’erezione e invece se la ritrova a stringergli la mandibola, mentre la voce leziosa che lo tormenta da un’ora gli sussurra all’orecchio.

«Distrarti? Moccioso, non ti devi perdere un solo secondo di quello che sta succedendo. Io sono dentro di te. Qualcuno è dentro di te per la prima volta. Il dolore ne è la prova. Studialo, archivialo nella mente, goditi come muta piano piano in sollievo e come torna a ruggire ogni volta che mi muovo.» Una prima, accennata spinta sfrega le sue pareti interne e gli fa contrarre ogni muscolo giù di lì. Annaspa, aggrappandosi disperatamente alle stesse braccia che lo intrappolano. «Non passerà, cambierà solo aspetto. Concentrati. Non osare pensare ad altro.»

Come un tassello del domino, una volta provata la prima spinta tutte le altre seguono a cascata, ognuna più sentita della precedente. Noluga gli tiene la testa reclinata verso il soffitto con una mano e usa l’altra per disporre dei suoi fianchi come gli pare e piace. Va sempre più veloce, esce un poco di più ogni volta e affonda altrettanto pienamente.

Brucia, brucia quando lo riempie, brucia ancora di più quando si ritrae e allora c’è bisogno che torni a riempirlo, si ritrova ad agognare ogni spinta. Perché brucia di meno, perché sentirsi pieni tappa una qualche mancanza mentale che non sapeva di provare, perché la frizione è diventata necessaria quanto il grattare una puntura. Fa male, ma è l’unico, vero sollievo.

Ha raggiunto con una mano il suo pene eretto. Noluga ha dimostrato tutto il proprio consenso per quella manovra ripiegandolo con ferocia sul letto e piantandogli una mano sulla schiena. Al diavolo, l’imbarazzo, lui e la sua filosofia di stupro, ha bisogno di toccarsi. Peccato che il piacere, già di per sé limitato, che può procurargli la sua mano, affoghi sotto quella nuova ondata di ferocia che il demone gli sta riversando addosso.

Un piccolo nodo dentro di lui si scioglie sotto la pressione di una spinta ben assestata. È tutto un mondo nuovo di piacere, liquido, intimo, niente a che fare con lo sfregare umido del palmo sull’asta. Ansima e perde la presa sui muscoli del collo, la fronte impatta sul cuscino e smette di cercare di tenere gli occhi aperti. Tenta di spostare il bacino, di angolarlo un po’ meglio per riprovare quella sensazione. Il bruciore diventa un argine che conduce al piacere improvviso. Fa male. È bellissimo. 

«Ultima lezione: più è tortuosa la strada, più è gratificante il traguardo.»

Un orgasmo sofferto, un verginello maldisposto. Merda, detesta dargli ragione.

Noluga ride come se potesse leggergli nella mente. Scaccia la sua mano sull’uccello con la propria, gli lascia una lenta carezza per tutta la lunghezza fino ad arrivare ai testicoli, che strizza con decisione. Finisce così, con un ultimo strattone che riempie la brocca e la rovescia in una cascata di piacere. Tre secondi di totalizzante, estatico annullamento.

Noluga è di nuovo in piedi e immobile sul pavimento, dritto come un fuso. Ha l’aria soddisfatta, nonostante giurerebbe di non averlo sentito… beh, concludere, dentro di lui. Non importa, non ha la forza di sondare queste particolarità demoniache. È sfatto sul letto, sudato ed esausto. Fatica a trovare un muscolo che non gli dolga, del suo sedere meglio non parlarne. Si sente mentalmente annichilito, come se gli avessero infilato l’ovatta nelle orecchie fino a riempirgli la testa.

Strizza gli occhi per osservare la figura del demone, sperando che semplicemente si dissolva nella nube da cui è spuntato fuori, e invece se lo ritrova ancora una volta a fissarlo. Un sottile filo di tensione gli fa dolere il corpo ancora di più.

«Tranquillo moccioso, non hai più niente che possa interessarmi. Ora ma ne vado.»

Bene. Molto bene. È la rassicurazione che voleva sentire, quella che lo tranquillizza abbastanza da chiedere: «Perché?»

«Come?»

«Perché proprio i vergini? Non… Non è più divertente con qualcuno con esperienza?»

«Perché la prima volta non si scorda mai.»

Le parole della maestra sono zanzare. _I Val vivono grazie al ricordo delle loro vittime. Finché c’è qualcuno che li ricorda non devono temere di morire._

Detesta davvero tanto dargli ragione.


End file.
